The present invention relates to an electric wrist watch of the type comprising a case in which are placed a timekeeping module, an electrical storage capacity such as a battery, and a display device.
Known electric watches usually comprise a non-rechargeable battery intended to power the timekeeping module and display device. Despite the considerable increase in storage capacity of these microbatteries and the reduction of the current consumption by quartz watches, thanks to modern technological means, the life of the batteries is limited.